


Hanami

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Charlie holds a flower viewing party.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Stay Tuned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Hanami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> There are also some flower language going on here. See if you can spot them.

"Soooo, what's this thing called again?" Angel asked.

"It's called hanami." Charlie answered. "One of our patrons was telling me about it a few days ago and I thought it would make a great addition to the roster."

"But all we're doin' is sittin' around." He points to other patrons sitting on picnic blankets. "We could easily do this in the hotel."

"Niffty told me that hanami means 'flower viewing' and you're suppose to enjoy the transient beauty of flowers." Charlie explained with glee. "Unfortunately, we don't have cherry blossoms to look at, but we have these to enjoy!" Surrounding them are red spider lilies.

"…In bathrobes?" Angel asked dryly.

"These aren't bathrobes. They're kimonos." Charlie corrected. She wore a light-red kimono with red apple patterns, and a baby blue obi. Her hair is pulled into a bun, a few strands hung loose. In her hair is a hairclip with cherry blossoms.

"Whateva." Angel said as he laid on their blanket on his side, resting head on one of his upper hands. His kimono is hot pink with a light pink spiderweb pattern and he wore it off-shouldered to show off the 'cleavage' of his chest fluff, the only thing keeping his kimono from falling off is a light gray obi. Nestled in his hair is a coriander flower accessory with a few beads hanging from it. "As long as I can have some alcohol." He pours some sake into an ochoko cup. As he sipped, he uses one of his lower hands to move the kimono a tad to show off his long legs. Some guys walking by paused for a moment to stare. Angel winks at them.

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes and smile brighten up. "Vaggie, you look so pretty!" Vaggie blushed at Charlie's compliment. The moth demon's kimono was unique compared to Charlie and Angel's. Her gray-periwinkle top is styled like a kimono with white frills and navy blue 'X' patterns. With it is a pink obi, a light gray skirt with dark gray frills, her stockings, and geta sandals. Her long hair is put in a ponytail and there is a hair stick with a chrysanthemum.

"Lookin' good, toots." Angel said. Vaggie glared at how Angel is presenting himself before taking a seat on her knees near Charlie.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Well, everyone seems to be enjoying this." Charlie said.

"Yeah, even Smiles." Angel said, motioning his ochoko cup towards the deer demon. Alastor sat on his knees, holding a sakazuki as Niffty poured some sake in it. The little cyclops wears a yellow kimono with a pink poodle on it and a hot pink obi with the design of a heather flower.

"Ah, thank you, Niffty." Alastor thanked before taking a drink. He wore a dark red kimono with a black sash and black hakama. A dark red striped haori with begonia flowers on it hung off his shoulders. He still wore his gloves, his light red shirt underneath his kimono, and his monocle and his hair is pulled back with a black band. "A lovely day to be in the outdoors. Wouldn't you agree, Husker?" The cat demon is passed out, surround by empty tokkuri bottles. A Japanese parasol with candytuft designs laid over him as he snored. "Oh. It would appear that ol' Husker here had one too many." Niffty pokes the sleeping Husk's ear. It twitched and she giggled.

Vaggie still felt unsure. She's afraid that someone might get too rowdy and hurt someone, namely Charlie.

"Here Vaggie." Charlie said, holding a yunomi cup with purple violet on it.

"Charlie, you know that I don't like—"

"It's not sake or any alcohol. It's green tea." Charlie said. She hands Vaggie the cup. The moth demon stares at the steaming drink for a moment before looking at Charlie's grinning smile. Vaggie smiled back before gazing back her tea. She noticed a stem floating upright. She shrugged and took a drink.


End file.
